


Memory

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, There is a little fluff, and John is only there for a very short time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: Dean remembers a few things about his brother while on a road trip alone





	

When he was frustrated, he has only done the one thing he does well. He drove his Impala.

He remembers the first time his brother had kissed him. It was Dean's eighteenth birthday, not that their dad remembered. He sent Dean out to get some ice and Dean, knowing how excited his little brother always got to ride in the Impala, invited Sam to come along. He hadn't been in the store that long, but when he came back his brother had attacked him in a kiss.

He sees a road sign that indicates to him he is in Oklahoma headed to Kansas.

He remembers when Sam went missing for the first time. Their dad had warned them to stay in the motel while he went to finish a particularly difficult case. Of course this was when Dean decided to pick a fight with his brother. The door slammed so hard behind Sam it shook the cheap room's walls. His dad was pissed when he returned, and they spent two more days than expected looking for his Sammy. The kid was in a stranger's house, acting like they were his true family. Dean held his brother close and whispered sweet nothings into his mop of hair.

He looks over at the seat beside him, half expecting his usual road trip companion to be sitting there. He's not.

The night Sam left for Stanford was awful. Sam and Dad fought loudly, Dad even throwing a thing or two. Dean remembers his father telling his brother that they are a family and family does not abandon one another. Dean remembers pleading with his father to calm down, that he might hurt Sammy if he kept it up. He remembers begging his brother to just give up and crawl into bed with him and they could sleep and forget everything. He had positioned himself perfectly between the two men so that if any of his father's flying projectiles thought they would hit Sam, they'd have to hit him first. Sam walked out. Their father screamed after him, "If you are going to go, stay gone!"

His gas light came on, reminding him that cars need petroleum to run. He fills up and heads out again.

There were many nights that Dean stared at his phone wondering if he should call Sam, why Sam hadn't called him. He drank too much thinking about it, and naturally that lead to a late night phone call. Sam had answered, and Dean wanted to cry hearing his little brother's voice. He was too shocked to answer. And right before Sam hung up, he whispered into the phone, "I miss you. I miss my Sammy." 

He finds the car stops in Kansas.

Their house always had spirits in it. And for the second time since the fire, they had to return. The family was nice. Terrified, but nice. The ghost that haunted them was an angry spirit, and very strong. Dean watched, stuck to the wall no matter how hard he tried to move, and watched as the ghost pushes Sam against the wall by his neck. Sam looked Dean in the eyes in a silent plea for help. Dean had called his brother's name, trying to break free from the spirit's grip long enough to rescue a struggling Sam. Of course he couldn't, of course his hard work couldn't get any closer to his brother. Of course it was his luck to watch his brother fall limp at the hands of a ghost.

Dean gets out of the car and stares up at the house where he lost the two most important people he has ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I would love comments! I reread them when I get sad XD


End file.
